flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Coliseum Drops
Known coliseum drops provided by this forum post on FR. This list is incomplete and under construction Quick Links Training Fields, Woodland Path, Scorched Forest, Sandswept Delta, Forgotten Cave, Bamboo Falls, Waterway, Arena, Rainsong Jungle, Boreal Wood, Harpy's Roost, Mire, Kelp Beds, Golem Workshop Training Fields 1-3 Food Insects *Crunchy Moth Legs *Fragile Moth Wings *Meal Moth *Perdita Bee *Wasteland Pauper *White Cabbage Butterfly *White Lace Honeybee Meat *Delicate Bat Wing *Dwarf Fawn *Meaty Bat Wing *Micro Deer *Herdbeast Hoof *Roan Mouse *Ruby-Throated Hummingbird *Serrated Beak *Sun Flecked Fieldmouse *White-Eared Hummingbird Seafood *Dark-Tufted Featherduster *Yellow-Tinged Featherduster *Shadowmist Oysters Plants *Black Tulip *Honeycomb Fragment Materials *Beeswax *Carpenter Wax *Firestarter *Fragile Antler *Glowing Pocket Bauble *Ice Runestone *Plague Runestone *Rotting Leather *Shadow Runestone *Small Legbones *Sparrow Skull *Tiny Feathers Apparel *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Bloodscale Wing Guard *Blue and Green Flair Scarf *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Gold Steampunk Spats *Heatherbed Lily *Navy Tail Wrap *Pauper's Brown Fez *Pretty Buttercup Neck Bow *Shabby Waistcoat *Tropical Birdskull Headdress Familiars *Amaranth Moth *Bumble *Coral Carpenter *Crimson Emperor *Dark-Tufted Sparrowmouse *Death's-Head Stag *Ember Mouse *Emerald Webwing *Glowing Pocket Mouse *Leafy Moth *Luna Mith *Ruby Webwing *Yellow-Throated Sparrowmouse Battle Items *Accessory Stones: **Ambush *Ability Stones: **Blazing Slash, Bolster, Boulder Bolt, Bright Bolt, Clobber, Concentration, Contuse, Disorient, Eliminate, Enfeeble, Envenom, Freezing Slash, Frigid Bolt, Haste, Leaf Bolt, Rally, Reflect, Regeneration, Shock Bolt, Shroud, Ward, Wave Slash *Augment Stones: **Aquatic Acuity Fragment, Aquatic Might Fragment, Charged Acuity Fragment, Charged Might Fragment, Dark Acuity Fragment, Dark Might Fragment, Diseased Acuity Fragment, Diseased Might Fragment, Earthen Acuity Fragment, Earthen Might Fragment, Fiery Acuity Fragment, Fiery Might Fragment, Frozen Acuity Fragment, Frozen Might Fragment, Magical Acuity Fragment, Magical Might Fragment, Natural Acuity Fragment, Natural Might Fragment, Shining Acuity Fragment, Shining Might Fragment, Zephyr Acuity Fragment, Zephyr Might Fragment *Energy Stones: **Meditate *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Amaranth Crate *Broadleaf Pack *Canvas Sack *Crimson Emperor Crate *Death Head Crate *Emerald Webwing Crate *Furry Icewarden Puppet *Leafy Pack *Remove Gene: Primary *Ruby Webwing Crate *Scroll of Renaming *Silver Pocketwatch *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Ice Egg *Unhatched Light Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg *Unhatched Water Egg Woodland Path 4-6 Food Insects *Catocala Moth *Crunchy Moth Legs *Daddy Longlegs *Fragile Moth Wings *Harvestman *Micromoth *White Cabbage Butterfly Meat *Dust Slither *Emerald Ratsnake *Herdbeast Hoof *Java Sparrow *Meaty Bat Wing *Sakura Owlet *Wildwood Owlet Seafood *Pincushion Urchin *River Wiggler *Snowflake Urchin *Vampire Eel Plants *Bamboo Leaves *Blooming Pods *Cindervine *Clover *Flycatcher *Highland Dryleaf *Ivy *Jungle Grass *Strangler Seeds *Venus Flytrap Materials *Bamboo Cluster *Bamboo Shoot *Birch Logs *Birch Twigs *Blooming Vine *Clown Charger Fin *Earth Runestone *Janustrap Root *Maple Leaf *Red Maple Leaf *Rotting Leather *Sakura Moss *Sand *Small Legbones *Strangling Root *Strangling Vine *Tiny Feathers *Wildwood Moss *Wind Runestone Apparel *Bloodscale Chest Guard *Blushing Pink Rose *Dented Iron Belt *Dented Iron Gauntlets *Dew Laden White Rose *Forest Green Leg Wrap *Gladewalker Cape *Green Highnoon Hank *Pretty Pink Neck Bow *Simple Copper Bracelets *Simple Pearly Bracelets *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Autumn Dryad *Bamboo Phytocat *Basilisk *Blooming Strangler *Bluefin Charger *Cockatrice *Clown Charger *Crimson Emperor *Death's-Head Stag *Dryad *Greenroot Janustrap *Janustrap *Leafy Moth *Sakura Owl *Strangler *Wildwood Owl * Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: **Aquatic, Diseased, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Natural, Zephyr *Might Fragment: **Aquatic, Diseased, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Natural, Zephyr *Ability Stones: **Bolster, Boulder Bolt, Contaminate, Congeal, Eliminate, Envenom, Fossilize, Freezing Slash, Frigid Bolt, Gust Slash, Haste, Jungle Slash, Leaf Bolt, Rally, Reflect, Regeneration, Rock Slash, Sear, Shred, Ward *Augment Stones: **Berserker *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Broadleaf Pack *Canvas Sack *Exotic Arcanist Idol *Furry Icewarden Puppet *Heavy Earthshaker Idol *Leafy Pack *Phytocat Toy *Playful Windsinger Puppet *Rusted Treasure Chest *Remove Gene: Primary *Scroll of Renaming *Unhatched Eggs: Arcane, Fire, Ice, Plague, Earth, Wind *White Knight Scorched Forest 7-8 Food Insects *Albino Dasher *Fragile Moth Wings *Red-Winged Dewbug *Songbird Mimic *White-Masked Dustbug *Zebra Cricket Meat *Common Sparrow *Dried Jerky *Dwarf Fawn *Extinguished Bunny *Herdbeast Hoof *Searing Bunny *Thick Meat Strips Seafood *Pincushion Urchin *Umbral Catfish *Vampire Eel Plants *Centaur Nut Mix *Centaur Ration Pouch *Miniature Potash Peach *Wisp Fruit Materials Organics *Bonepriest Venom *Clown Charger Fin *Extinguished Jackalope Pelt *Fragile Antler *Rambra Horn *Searing Jackalope Pelt *Sparrow Skull *Tiny Feathers *Zeeba Horn Dragonmade *Rotting Leather Apparel *Azure Highnoon Hank *Bloodscale Greaves *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Crown of Bones *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Helmet *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Dented Iron Tail Cuffs *Firebreather Cape *Navy Wing Wraps *Pretty White Neck Bow *Romantic Red Rose *Shabby Waistcoat *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars *Yella Highnoon Hank Familiars *Banded Owlcat *Centaur Archer *Clown Charger *Crowned Bonepriest *Death's-Head Stag *Extinguished Jackalope *Painted Centaur *Rambra *Red-Winged Owlcat *Searing Jackalope *Smoke Gyre *Steam Gyre *Umberhorn Qiriq *Wintermane Bowman *Wintermane Spearman *Zeeba Battle Items Ability Stones *Blazing Slash *Blinding Slash *Bolster *Boulder Bolt *Contaminate *Disorient *Drown *Eliminate *Enamor *Flame Bolt *Fossilize *Gust Slash *Hydro Bolt *Mana Bolt *Pestilent Slash *Rally *Regeneration *Sear *Shock *Shock Bolt *Shroud *Vile Bolt *Ward *Wave Slash *Zephyr Bolt Augment Stones *Acuity Fragment *Berserker *Charged Acuity Fragment *Charged Might Fragment *Dark Acuity Fragment *Dark Might Fragment *Diseased Acuity Fragment *Diseased Might Fragment *Earthen Acuity Fragment *Earthen Might Fragment *Fiery Acuity Fragment *Fiery Might Fragment *Might Fragment *Scholar *Shining Acuity Fragment *Shining Might Fragment *Zephyr Acuity Fragment *Zephyr Might Fragment Accessory Stones *Discipline Items *Minor Health Potion Other Trinkets *Bottled Embers *Decorative Centaur Quiver *Ebon-Edged Spear *Expertly-Crafted Spear *Forest Field Guide *Jar of Vapors *Leather Centaur Quiver *Owlcat Journal *Ruby Ring *White Pawn Chests *Broken Penny Jar *Bonepriest Crate *Clown Crate *Death Head Crate *Rambra Crate *Scorched Forest Crate *Smoke Gyre Crate *Zeeba Crate Dragon Eggs *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg Specialty Items *Remove Gene: Primary Sandswept Delta 9-10 Food Insects *Albino Dasher *Barbed Tail *Dusky Mealworm Meat *Cave Gecko *Coral Snake *Dust Slither *Emerald Ratsnake *Greatshell Fin *Olive Sea Snake *Shiny Anole Plants *Ashfall Prickler *Black Tulip *Corpsemaker Ivy *Dustbowl Ivy *Sand Creeper Materials *Chimera Fangs *Chipped Blackened Legbones *Cracked Leather *Crumbling Leather *Fractured Tusk *Fuiran Hide *Intact Parchment *Nickel Ore *Nightsky Fuiran Hide *Obsidian *Reflective Fish Scales *Seeker Orb *Shadow Runestone *Slimy Tusk *Water Runestone *Waterskin Apparel *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Crown of Bones *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Forest Green Chest Wrap *Green Highnoon Hank *Romantic Red Rose *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Carmine Serthis *Crowned Bonepriest *Fuiran *Greatshell *Iridescent Scaleback *Nightsky Fuiran *Opheodrys Serthis *Peacock Scorpion *Scaleback *Shadow Serpent *Shattered Serpent *Storm Seeker Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: **Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Natural, Shining, Zephyr, Normal *Might Fragment: **Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Natural, Shining, Zephyr, Normal *Ability Stones: **Aid, Blazing Slash, Blinding Slash, Bolster, Boulder Bolt, Concentration, Dark Bolt, Disorient, Eliminate, Envenom, Fossilize, Haste, Jungle Slash, Leaf Bolt, Mana Bolt, Mist Slash, Pestilent Slash, Reflect, Regeneration, Shock Bolt, Shred, Shroud, Ward, Wave Slash *Augment Stones: **Berserker, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: **Discipline *Energy Stones: **Scratch *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Fishscale Basket *Glimmerscale Basket *Scroll Case *Smouldering Flamecaller Puppet *Sopping Tidelord Sackdoll *Unhatched Eggs: Fire, Shadow, Water, Wind, Arcane Forgotten Cave 11-12 Food Insects *Albino Dasher *Nymph *Stinglash Meat *Delicate Bat Wing *Dust Slither *Nightwing Bat *Olive Sea Snake *Panther Anole *Plague Bat *Shiny Anole Seafood *Greater Leech *Wetland Vampire Plants *Ancient Mushroom *Diseased Fungus *Dwarf Mushroom *Glow Mushroom Materials *Ancient Fungus Spores *Copper Ore *Dwarf Truffle Spores *Nickel Ore *Obsidian *Bonepriest venom Apparel *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Blushing Pink Rose *Crown of Bones *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Gorget *Dented Iron Helmet *Firebreather Cape Can anyone confirm this? *Gray Wizard Hat *Midnight Cape *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Ancient Fungus *Blue Dragon Reef Snail *Bramble Guardian *Crimson Reef Snail *Citrine Cave Jewel *Corpse Cleaner *Crowned Bonepriest *Cursed Bat *Dwarf Truffle *Emerald Cave Jewel *Parasitic Fungus *Runic Bat *Shadow Serpent *Shattered Serpent Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: **Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Diseased, Fiery, Magical, Natural, Shining, Normal *Might Fragment: **Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Diseased, Fiery, Magical, Natural, Shining, Normal *Ability Stones: **Blazing Slash, Blinding Slash, Bolster, Concentration, Contaminate, Drown, Eliminate, Enamor, Hydro Bolt, Flame Bolt, Mist Slash, Pestilent Slash, Reflect, Rune Slash, Sear, Thunder Slash, Vile Bolt, Wave Bolt *Augment Stones: **Berserker, Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: **Discipline *Energy Stones: **Scratch *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Broken Penny Jar *Rusted Treasure Chest *Scroll of Renaming *Unhatched Eggs: Arcane, Shadow, Water * Bramble Crate *Emerald Crate *Sopping Tidelord Sackdoll Bamboo Falls 13-14 Food Insects *WispBug *Rainwater Stink Bug Meat *Dreamwaker *Duskrat *Forester Squirrel *Puddlehopper *River Warden *Tigereye Squirrel *Zephyr Sparrow (?) Seafood *Armored Catfish *Crowntail Surgling *Crowntail Wanderer *Dried Fish *Dried Anchovies Plants *Blackberry *Blood Acorn *Delta Orchid *Fairy Ears *Feverfew *Fragrant Orchid *Granny Smith Apple *Hainu's Eye *Light's Breath (?) *Sour Spinach *Umbra Parthenium *Woodland Acorn Materials *Earth Runestone (?) *Intact Parchment *Jasper *Moonglow Foxtail *Reflective Fish Scales *Small Ribcage *Wispy Foxtail *Dreameater Tusk *Baku Tusk *Ceremonial Sash *Ornamental Sash *Stolen Mantle *Intricate Weaving Apparel *Bloodscale Chest Guard *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Dented Iron Belt *Red Birdskull Necklace *Dented Iron Helmet *Gray Wizard Hat *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Baku *Carmine Serthis *Dreameater *Ethereal Trickster *Fungalhoof Qiriq *Gale Wolf *Hainu *Mantled Foo *Red-Breasted Hainu *Tengu *Tigerblood Foo *Trick of the Light *Opheodrys Serthis *Umbra Wolf Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: **Aquatic, Dark, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Shining, Zephyr, Normal *Might Fragment: **Aquatic, Dark, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Shining, Zephyr, Normal *Ability Stones: **Blazing Slash, Bolster, Bright Bolt, Clobber, Drown, Eliminate, Haste, Mana Bolt, Regeneration, Shroud, Zephyr Bolt *Augment Stones: **Berserker, Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: **Ambush, Discipline *Energy Stones: **Anticipate *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Airborne Warrior Belt *Bamboo Falls Crate *Black Hainu Collar *Broken Penny Jar *Burlap Sack *Crumbling Relief *Dreameater Crate *Ethereal Crate *Fishscale Basket *Glimmerscale Basket *Hainu Collar *Hainu Crate *Red Crested Crate *Rusted Treasure Chest *Simple Raptorik Sash *Unhatched Eggs: Light, Water, Earth, Plague Waterway 15-16 Food Meat *Blueridge Fin *Meaty Bat Wing Seafood *Cragside Mussels *Everglade Shortfin *Jumbo Shrimp *Sand Sucker *Sardines *Sun Baked Oysters *Wetland Ghost Plants *Bluelipped Thresh *Dayglo Thresh *Green Algae Materials *Bone Fragments *Copper Ore *Diaphanous Wing *Jar of Slime *Lithe Otter Pelt *Oozing Tusk *Perfect Skipping Stone *Reflective Fish Scales *Sand *Shale *Webbed Paw Apparel *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Gorget *Dented Iron Helmet *Dented Iron Pauldron *Dented Iron Tail Cuffs *Prim Highnoon Spurs *Veteran's Shoulder Scars *Waverider Cape Familiars *Blueridge Greatshell *Brown River Flight *Cumulus Seal *Dappled Seal *Everglade Lasher *Greater Sandstrike *Granite Thresher *Grey River Flight *Noggle *Radioactive Slime *Rainbow Sprite *River Muck *Scarlet Flycatcher *Shale Thresher *Sunset Lasher Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: **Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Diseased, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Natural, Shining, Normal *Might Fragment: **Aquatic, Charged, Dark, Diseased, Earthen, Fiery, Frozen, Magical, Natural, Shining, Normal *Ability Stones: **Bolster, Concentration, Congeal, Drown, Eliminate, Enfeeble, Flame Bolt, Fossilize, Haste, Jungle Slash, Leaf Bolt, Rally, Reflect, Regeneration, Rock Slash, Shock, Shock Bolt, Thunder Slash, Ward *Augment Stones: **Berserker, Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: **Discipline *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Broken Bone Bottle *Broken Penny Jar *Burlap Sack *Canvas Sack *Everglade Crate *Fishscale Basket *Flycatcher Crate *Glimmerscale Basket *Sandstrike Crate *Shale Thresher Crate *Sprite Crate *Sunset Lasher Crate *Radioactive Crate *River Flight Crate *Unhatched Eggs: Ice, Water Arena 17-18 The longneck beastclan and their allies have claimed these ancient ruins for their own, and invite all who have the courage to challenge them in honorable combat. Food Insects *Protective Wasp *Two-tone Wasp Meat *Charcoal Hopping Mouse *Emerald Ratsnake *Herdbeast Hoof *Hopping Mouse *Micro Goat Seafood *Balloon Belly Magi *Lyretail Puffer Plants *Hallowed Ivy *Longgrass Stalk *Longweed Bunch *Sand Creeper *Silvery Ivy Materials *Ash Logs *Celestial Horn *Chimera Fangs *Corroded Iron Nugget *Iron Nugget *Iron Ore *Ragged Skirmisher Scrap *Round Pebbles *Silver Horn *Tattered Interloper Scrap *Waterskin Apparel *Bloodscale Bracers *Bloodscale Chest Guard *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Bloodscale Wing Guard *Blue and Green Flair Scarf *Dented Iron Belt *Dented Iron Boots *Dented Iron Gauntlets *Dented Iron Helmet *Dented Iron Pauldrons *Dented Iron Tail Cuffs *Duneglider Cape *Nomad's Sandwastes Sash *Nomad's Sandwastes Vest *Shabby Waistcoat *Simple Pearly Wing Bangles *Tawny Antlers *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Veteran's Shoulder Scars Familiars *Charcoal Sprangyroo *Chimera *Celestial Antelope *Double-Tailed Warcat *Longneck Interloper *Longneck Magi *Longneck Mender *Longneck Skirmisher *Silver Springbok *Sprangyroo *Warcat Protector Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: **Aquatic, Earthen, Frozen, Natural, Shining *Might Fragment: **Aquatic, Earthen, Frozen, Natural, Shining *Ability Stones: **Bolster, Concentration, Congeal, Drown, Eliminate, Enamor, Envenom, Fossilize, Haste, Jungle Slash, Rally, Regeneration, Ward *Augment Stones: **Berserker, Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: **Discipline *Energy Stones: **Mediate *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Battered Gauntlet *Brawler Gauntlet *Celestial Crate *Chimera Relic *Chimeric Crate *Crumbling Relief *Longneck Pack *Magi Casting Rod *Magi Crate *Mender's Healing Staff *Protector Crate *Rusted Treasure Chest *Skirmisher Pack *Warcat Crate Rainsong Jungle 19 Food Insects *Firebelly Scorpion *Petalwing Matriarch *Redclaw Scorpion *Vibrant Flutterer Meat *Black Masked Lovebird *Coiled Burnserpent *Lovebird *Writhing Treesnake Seafood *Bamboo Shrimp *Bluebell Clownfish *Clownfish *Wood Shrimp Plants *Banana Tree Pith *Jungle Pith *Paradise Seeds *Sunflower Seeds Materials *Analogous Pigment Blend *Barkback Root *Charged Tungsten *Clown Hippocamp Spines *Crushed Petals *Hippocamp Spines *Empty Zalis Nest *Firebrand Tungsten *Hippocamp Spines *Primary Pigment Blend *Sharpened Deadwood Branch *Wrinkled Azurescales *Zalis Weaving Apparel *Teardrop Chroma Bracelet *Teardrop Chroma Choker *Teardrop Chroma Earrings *Teardrop Chroma Necklace *Teardrop Chroma Pendant *Teardrop Chroma Ring Familiars *Barback Boar *Budwing Morpho *Clown Hippocampus *Deadwood Boar *Goldenbeast *Hippocampus *King Parda *Manticore Screamer *Overcharged Silverbeast *Paradise Zalis *Parda *Petal Jumper *Proto Manticore *Ringlet Amphithere *Ultramel Amphithere *Zalis Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: ** *Might Fragment: ** *Ability Stones: ** *Augment Stones: **Shale Hybrid Fragment **Glass Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: ** *Health Potion Trinkets *Dirt-Covered Tile *Large Stone Collar *Mysterious Relief *Stone Collar Boreal Wood 20 This frozen forest has only two seasons: winter and summer. The short summer months turn this waste into a bountiful forest, providing for the long winter to come. The creatures that do not hibernate within the wood are cold and dangerous. If your clan seeks to clear this terrain, it will have to face foes that will make even a dragon think twice! Food Insects *Blue-Stripe Centipede *Boneskitter *Dusky Mealworm *Greenworm Meat *Eastern Mole *Herdbeast Hoof *Incorporeal Dinner *Old World Rabbit *Spotted Skunk *White Squirrel Seafood *Crystalline Myctophid Plants *Arctic Shrub *Black Tulip *Maple Seed *Tundra Cactus Materials *Clay *Cracked Leather *Crumbling Relief *Dark Basalt *Fir Branch *Grey Basalt *Ice Crystal *Ice Runestone *Ivory Tusk *Rich Iron Ore *Shale *Shalebuck Horn *Twitching Leg Bones *Unnatural Leg Bones Apparel *Ebony Antlers *Simple Pearly Wing Bangles *Winter Cape Familiars *Black Wolf *Coarsefur Yeti *Elk *Hoarfrost Mauler *Maned Rasa *Nochnyr *Poultrygeist *Permafrost Impaler *Shalebuck *Snowfall Elk *Squall Rasa *Venerable Shalebuck *Winter Wolf Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: **Charged, Earthen, Frozen, Zephyr *Might Fragment: **Charged, Earthen, Frozen, Zephyr *Ability Stones: **Clobber, Fossilize, Freezing Slash *Augment Stones: **Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Scholar, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Accessory Stones: **Ambush *Minor Health Potion *Health Potion Trinkets *Boreal Crate *Broken Penny Jar *Burlap Sack *Canvas Sack *Frozen Knapsack *Furry Icewarden Puppet *Half-Moon Spectacles *Haunted Crate *Meditation Crate *Shalebuck Crate *Venerable Crate Crystal Pools 21 Food Insects Meat Seafood * Almandine Goby Plants Materials * Almandine Apparel Familiars * Almandine Sturgeon Battle Items Trinkets Harpy's Roost 22 These rocky heights held no great value to the draconic eye - at least at first. A recent discovery has revealed rich veins of ore deep within these bluffs. The Fire Flight -and dragons seeking to curry favor with their metalsmiths- are venturing into the winding crags in hopes of making their fortune; however, those who call these cliffs home are not pleased to have invaders chipping away at their territory... Food Insects *Engorged Skytick *Fallout Whisper *Frost Whisper *Vampiric Featherflea Meat *Black Capped Chickadee *Dodo Leg *Dodo Wing *Greyback Sparrow *Java Sparrow *Oasis Songbird *Omen Seeker *Spurred Dodo Leg *Squall Seeker *Sunspot Sparrow Seafood *Blacksaddle Wrasse *Bluemoon Dartling *Dogtooth Wrasse *Eyebiter *Renegade Dartling Plants *Black Tulip *Maple Seed *Stonewatch Flatblade *Stonewatch Scrub Materials *Clouddancer Hide *Coarse Tail Hair *Fallout Streak Pinion *Seeker Broach *Seeker Orb *Snow Streak Pinion *Sparrow Skull *Sunspot Clouddancer Hide *Tiny Feathers *Windstroked Silk Whitetail Apparel *Bloodscale Bracers *Bloodscale Greaves *Bloodscale Helmet *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Bloodscale Tail Guard *Bloodscale Wing Guard *Tropical Birdskull Armband *Tropical Birdskull Legband *Tropical Birdskull Necklace *Tropical Birdskull Wingpiece *Twilight Cape *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars Familiars *Bluemoon Aviar *Blue Tang Hippogriff *Brush Dodo *Cardinal Hippogriff *Clouddancer *Death Seeker *Dodo *Fallout Streak *Hooded Dodo *Masked Harpy *Mesacliff Harpy *Renegade Aviar *Snow Streak *Stonewatch Harpy *Storm Seeker *Sunspot Clouddancer *Windcarve Harpy Battle Items *Acuity Fragment: **Charged, Dark, Frozen, Magical, Shining, Zephyr *Might Fragment: **Charged, Dark, Frozen, Magical, Shining, Zephyr *Ability Stones: **Congeal, Contuse, Dark Bolt, Disorient, Enamor, Enfeeble, Shock Bolt, Shroud *Augment Stones: **Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Aviar Cave Painting *Aviar Fragment *Bluemoon Aviar Crate *Clouddancer Crate *Featherfall Pack *Feather Pouch *Harpy Masque *Renegade Aviar Crate *Snow Streak Crate *Sunspot Crate *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg *Unhatched Shadow Egg *Unhatched Water Egg Mire 23-24 Untouched territory, neither dragon nor beastmen have settled in this wetland. However, the flora and fauna is more than capable of protecting itself, and there are blades on the wind... Food Insects *Bluetipped Shellbug *Common Mosquito *Common Shellbug *Dung Beetle *Parasitic Grub *Rolling Scarab Meat *Amethyst Striker *Blackwing Croaker Leg *Heartred Croaker Leg Seafood *Marsh Stalker *Redstreak Frilled Eel *Sicklemaw Gar *Yellow-Frilled Eel Plants *Black Tulip *Fire Flower *Greenpod Bloom *Redblood Sapper Materials *Bluestreaked Shell *Common Podid Claws *Crackled Scales *Hematite *Magnetite *Molted Scales *Muckbottom Shell *Sickle Claws *Southmarsh Podid Claws *Toridae Chew Toy Apparel *Bloodscale Bracers *Bloodscale Chest Guard *Bloodscale Greaves *Bloodscale Shoulder Guards *Bloodscale Wing Guard *Blue Warrior Face Mask *Dented Iron Boots *Tropical Birdskull Armband *Tropical Birdskull Headdress *Tropical Birdskull Legband *Veteran's Eye Scar *Veteran's Leg Scars *Woodsdrake Cape Familiars *Blackwing Croaker *Brilliant Psywurm *Common Podid *Heartred Croaker *Mistwatch Shellion *Poisonous Toridae *Psywurm *Salve Kamaitachi *Scythe Kamaitachi *Shellion *Sickle Kamaitachi *Southmarsh Podid *Venomous Toridae Battle Items *Ability Stones: **Clobber, Contaminate, Drown, Jungle Slash, Pestilent Slash, Rally, Regeneration *Accessory Stones: **Ambush *Augment Stones: **Glass Hybrid Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Health Potion Trinkets *Broken Bottle *Haunted Stone Orb *Heartred Croaker Crate *Mire Crate *Poisonous Crate *Psywurm Crate *Scythe Crate *Salve Crate *Unhatched Arcane Egg *Unhatched Earth Egg *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Ice Egg *Unhatched Light Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Nature Egg *Unhatched Plague Egg *Unhatched Water Egg *Unhatched Wind Egg *Waterlogged Trunk Kelp Beds 25 This contested territory is heavily patrolled by Maren beastmen who guard it from draconic encroachment. Dragons who test their skills in this underwater venue are protected by a large bubble, a blessing of The Windsinger. Food Insects *Algaestrider *Flameburst Waterstrider Meat *Blue-footed gull *Southern Gull Seafood *Butterflyfish *Chewy Tentacle *Copperband Butterflyfish *Eel Fry *Eel Larvae *Squirming Tentacle *True Rainbow Trout Plants *Black Tulip *Crimson Jadevine *Sugarmelon *Watermelon Materials *Jeweled Octoflyer Beak *Octoflyer Beak *Rippling Cloth *Wavespun Cloth Apparel *Bloodscale Wing Guard *Blue and Green Flair Scarf *Tropical Birdskull Headdress *Tropical Birdskull Legband *Veteran's Leg Scars *Wavespun Feathered Wings *Wavespun Tail Feathers Familiars *Abyss Striker *Cloud Chaser *Golden Porpoise *Jeweled Octoflyer *Kelp Tender *Mammertee *Maren Ambusher *Maren Scout *Maren Warrior *Maren Wavesinger *Octoflyer *Relic Eel Battle Items *Ability Stones: **Clobber, Drown, Eliminate, Enfeeble, Guard, Rally, Shock, Shroud, Wave Slash, Zephyr Bolt *Accessory Stones: **Ambush, Field Manual *Augment Stones: **Aquatic Acuity Fragment, Aquatic Might Fragment, Charged Acuity Fragment, Glass Hybrid Fragment, Magical Acuity Fragment, Obsidian Hybrid Fragment, Shale Hybrid Fragment *Energy Stones: **Anticipate *Health Potion *Major Health Potion *Minor Health Potion Trinkets *Aquatic Relic *Burlap Sack *Golden Collar *Kelp Tender Plush *Lustrous Shell *Mammertee Plushie *Otherworldly Collar *Pearly Shell *Pulsing Relic *Unhatched Fire Egg *Unhatched Lightning Egg *Unhatched Nature Egg *Unhatched Shadow Egg *Unhatched Water Egg Golem Workshop 25 ''The abandoned factory is drawing power once more... but who is operating it? The inventions and creatures dragonkind once called friend are no longer allies... '' Food Insects *Black Iron Spider *Coppercoil Spider *Mistral Beetle *Spellbound Beetle Meat *Steelhound Drone *Tracker Runt *Cyan Cockatoo Seafood *Deepwater Constructor *Fish Oil *Sentinel Fish Plants *High-Voltage Almonds *Luminous Almonds *Vegetable Oil Materials *Black Iron Segment *Borer Scrapmetal *Construction Armor *Coppercoil Segment *Delver Parts *Lumen Wiring *Mistral Glove *Sentinel Armor *Spellbound Glove *Steelhound Core *Tracker Engine *Volt Wiring Apparel * Familiars *Black Iron Creeper *Construction Mith *Coppercoil Creeper *Frost Delver *Mistral Minion *Scrapmetal Tracker *Sentinel Mith *Spellbound Golem *Steelhound *Stone Borer *Swift Lumen *Swift Volt Battle Items * Ability Stones: ** Eliminate, Sap * Augment Stones: ** Shale Hybrid Fragment Trinkets *Rusted Treasure Chest Category:Coliseum Category:Drops Category:Items